The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic candle type lights, and particularly to electronic candle type lights that can be turned off by sound, pressure or the like, created for example by simulated blowing of the candle out.
Electricity has become the typical power source for lighting. Electricity is used for lights such as large search lights, office and home lights, small light emitting diodes, and other types of lights. But, there are circumstances where people prefer the warm, romantic, nostalgic atmosphere provided by the light of a wax candle. Wax candles offer a soft light that flickers in a light wind. Many people who use wax candles enjoy the ritual of blowing out the candle at the end of an evening. Unfortunately, wax candles use a flame for light, and the flame requires precaution and attention to prevent harm caused by fire.
Many electric powered candles are now available as an alternative to wax candles. These candles turn on and off using switches, or activate when connected to a power source. When these candles are turned off, they switch off abruptly, like other electric appliances. The electric candles in the prior art lack the realism and appeal of real wax candles and do not provide the experience of blowing out a candle.
There remains a need in the art for an improved electronic candle that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.